Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to games involving logical, educational and entertainment values. Despite a large number of games using a board with a plurality of placement locations, or games where playing pieces already in the game can be played again (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,828 [Gardner, Nov. 8, 1983]; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,922 [Landry, Mar. 31, 1981]; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,867 [Yaeger, Feb. 1, 1977]; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,681 [Deitrich, Aug. 31, 1976]; U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,549 [Moscovitch, July 18, 1972]; all from U.S. C.L. and Field of Search: 273/236; 273/283; 273/284; and in other publications, such as "500 Rum," pp. 109-110, and "Bezique," pp. 147-149, both from "Playing According to Hoyle," Signet, 1965, and "Oklahoma Rummy," pp. 76-77, and "Two-Handed Pinochle," pp. 171-173, both from: "Scarne's Encyclopedia of Games," Harper & Row, 1973). None of the prior art known to the applicants is similar, nor closely resemble the present invention, where decision-making by the players must be announced before each move.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a board game where a decision made by a player, i.e., the next move, must be announced before each move.